


Pet Peeves

by Harukami



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's the last person Ishida expected for Orihime to tell his pet peeves to.</p><p>Originally posted to LJ on Jun. 24th, 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Peeves

Ishida caught up to him belatedly, his bow still in his hand and glowing. "Kurosaki-! The Hollow-!"

Black shinigami robes swishing around his ankles, Ichigo turned to face him and thumbed some dirt from his nose. "Yeah, it was hapazardly running all over the place and I had to hapazardly chase it and the whole thing was fucking hapazard, in a bit of a haphazard way but it all worked out. Even if it was hapazard."

Ishida stared at him, horrified. He'd told his pet peeves to Orihime in a brief moment of honesty, told her how much he _hated_ that word, among other things... and this is how he was repaid? She told them to _Kurosaki Ichigo_?! After a moment, he found his voice. "I hate you so much."

"It was awful," Ichigo said, smirking. "I mean, I don't think I've ever been on such a haphazard chase. Up and down, round and about, hazardous in a hap way. I tore my outfit." He held up a tattered sleeve.

Eyes narrowing, Ishida stared at him. He'd be _damned_ if he offered to sew Ichigo's outfit after _that_ , top in the handicrafts club or not.

"Do you have any..." Ichigo paused for dramatic effect. "... _buttons_?"

"I'm going to kill you in your sleep," Ishida told him, and stomped off.


End file.
